Unconditional
by FlooKim88
Summary: Ada alasan kenapa kuncup Daisy hanya akan terbuka ketika Matahari terbit dan tertutup ketika Matahari tenggelam. Ada legenda tersembunyi dibalik kepolosan bunga Daisy. Kisah yang berawal dari kesalahan karna rasa yang tak bersyarat terlalu dalam. [For SIVE 2016—Say it with flower!]


**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **Unconditional**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Fantasy, Hurt, and Death—chara!**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, Crack pairing, Alur maju—mundur, etc.**

 **(Italic : _Flashback)_**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine 2016—Say it with flower!**

 **SIVE 2016! : Hanakotoba / Mind / Daisy.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Vallerina Ino! Kau telah ditunjuk menjadi penjaga dan penyeimbang keduabelas forces demi kelangsungan bumi. Lakukanlah perintah ini atas jiwa— jiwa yang telah dipaksa pergi dari raganya,"_

.

.

 _._

 _Bunga Daisy adalah lambang kemurnian, polos, dan suci._

 _Tak tersentuh dan membawa aura ceria pada siapapun yang melihatnya._

 _Namun ada sebuah legenda yang tak diketahui dikalangan manusia tentang bunga Daisy._

 _Ada alasan mengapa kuncup—kuncup Daisy akan mekar ketika matahari menjelang._

 _Dan akan tertutup ketika Matahari tenggelam._

 _Ia melakukannya tanpa syarat karna itu adalah wujud rasa tak terbatasnya._

 _Itu karna sang Daisy sudah terlalu lama berkutat dalam kegelapan._

.

.

.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Dulu, jauh ribuan tahun yang lalu diceritakan bahwa Dewa mengutus para Perinya ke Bumi untuk menebar kebajikan serta kebaikan. Salah satu yang terpilih bernama Vallerina Ino, ia seorang Peri tingkat atas yang saat itu turun kebumi.

Ketika tiba masanya kembali ke langit, Prajurit iblis muncul dan malah membuat kerusakan parah. Portal dunia bawah dan dunia manusia telah rusak karna salah satu dari keduabelas _forces_ sudah dicuri. Keseimbangan bumi menjadi terganggu, dan para peri cemas karna tak bisa mengungguli Iblis—iblis tersebut.

Lalu Dewa memerintah satu dari Peri yang turun ke bumi untuk melindungi semua _forces_ , dan kekuatannya akan menjadi pengganti _forces_ terakhir. Ino bersedia melakukannya dan karna kekuatannya yang mumpuni akhirnya Madam Anna menyetujuinya.

Sayangnya menjadi penjaga keduabelas _forces_ tak semudah kelihatannya.

Ino harus terkurung dalam kegelapan inti bumi demi melindungi _forces_ yang ada. Ia harus meniadakan seluruh yang ada didalam dirinya hingga ia bisa bersatu dengan kesebelas _forces_ lainnya.

.

.

.

 _Namanya_

.

.

.

 _Jiwanya_.

.

.

.

Dan juga _hatinya_.

Terlebih apa yang ada didalamnya.

Nama sang _Dark Soul_ yang secara tak langsung membuatnya mengalami ini semua.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Kau akan tidur selama 1000 tahun lamanya dalam kegelapan, ini agar semua yang pernah ada dirimu dapat ditiadakan, apa kau bersedia?"

Sosok peri berambut pirang itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Saya bersedia,"

"Dengan ini kau Vallerina Ino, telah resmi menjadi Penjaga para _fources_ ,"

Lalu setelahnya ia harus duduk diatas batu suci dengan kedua jemari yang saling mengenggam erat. Ia terkurung dalam kegelapan seorang diri.

.

.

.

 _Menunggu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Menunggu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Menunggu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

1000 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama bagi seorang Peri, tapi menunggu 1000 tahun dalam kegelapan seorang diri tidak lagi menyiksa namun juga menyakitkan.

Sayangnya sang peri tak mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya, saat waktu baru berputar sekitar 780 tahun, iris sang peri terpaksa terbuka. Ia masih berada didalam inti bumi dengan rantai emas yang mengitari dan juga kesebelas _forces_ yang membentuk lingkaran disekelilingnya —serta setengah _stone forces_ yang belum sempurna yang mengambang diudara diatas tangannya. Hanya saja ia tak sendirian lagi, ada sosok itu disana.

 _Blar!_

Sekeliling ruang hampa itu bermunculan bola api berwarna merah kebiru–biruan, Shikamaru yang menciptakannya.

"Shikamaru," ia memanggil dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Sosok bersayap hitam itu tak menjawab, ia hanya duduk dengan tenang sembari menatap lurus pada sang peri.

"Sudah lama," ucapnya dengan nada sinis. "Tidak bertemu lagi denganmu, Peri yang agung!"

Ino menutup kedua matanya dan kemudian membukanya lagi, mengerjapkan kedua _aquamarine_ nya yang menajam.

"Kau tak berhak berada sini," Ino menjawab dengan nada dingin, sosok yang disebut Shikamaru itu menggeram marah kemudian bayangan hitam yang muncul dari kedua kakinya terlihat memanjang dan mulai membentuk ujung–ujung tombak dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Beraninya kau mengkhianatiku Ino!"

Tring!

Rantai emas tersebut membentuk tameng yang melindungi Ino hingga bayangan hitam yang hendak menyerangnya menyusut kembali.

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikan,"

Sayap putih Ino terkembang, ia melepaskan _stone forces_ nya dan meletakannya di tempat _forces_ terakhir dengan kekuatannya _mind controlnya_ kemudian berdiri dan memandang Shikamaru menantang. "Apakah kau berpikir aku akan mengikutimu?"

" _Tsah_! Sudah kuduga kau mengkhianatiku sejak awal! Kalau saja rantai emas itu tak menghalangiku aku sudah akan mencabut nyawamu sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu!"

 _Jadi ia sudah selama itu menungguku disini?_

"Kau sudah tau sejak awal kita tak bisa bersatu, aku adalah peri dan kau adalah iblis!"

"Tapi kau bahkan tak menjawab apapun saat itu! Kenapa tak kau katakan saja kau tak setuju? Kenapa tak kau cegah aku, Ino? Apa kau sengaja?"

Ino terdiam, pandangannya jatuh pada raut yang tak berubah sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Kau mengecewakan!" seru Shikamaru kemudian.

Drak.

 _Brashh!_

 _Sraaattttt!_

Bayangan hitam itu muncul lagi dan berputar–putar menyerang Ino tanpa jeda. Memang terlihat seperti bayangan, namun ketika mengenai musuhnya bayangan itu berubah menjadi benda padat yang akan mengisap energi kehidupan musuhnya. Ino berusaha keras menghindarinya, tapi bayangan–bayangan itu menghalangi usahanya.

 _Stone forces_ nya belum sempurna, kalau ia menggunakan kekuatannya, bisa–bisa _forces_ kedua belas tak akan lengkap.

Ia berkelit saat bayangan hitam memecah diri menjadi banyak dan membentuk tali yang elastis dan menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

 _Trang_!

Sekali lagi rantai emas yang mengelilingi Ino bereaksi mencegah itu semua.

"Berhenti Shikamaru!"

"Tidak sebelum salah satu dari kita mati!"

 _Wush_!

"Sambutlah _Nightmare_ -mu Ino!"

Dari cahaya hitam yang diciptakan Shikamaru ditangannya muncul sebuah pedang panjang dengan aura gelap yang sangat pekat.

Kematian dan ketakutan, pedang itu sudah banyak mengambil darah makhluk—makhluk lain.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi Shikamaru."

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Atau kau masih menaruh iba padaku? _Cih_!"

"Sebagai pelindung _stone_ aku tak berhak merasakan apapun lagi."

"Kalau kematian?"

Secepat kilat Shikamaru sudah berada di belakang Ino, menebaskan pedangnya dengan kuat.

 _Trang!_

Bunyi perak dan emas yang berbenturan memekakan telinga, sepertinya Shikamaru akan kesulitan menghadapi Ino jika rantai emas itu terus menghalanginya.

" _Kau ingin pertempuran?"_

Ino merasakan suara seseorang mengalun dipikirannya, Madam Anna—peri peringkat atas yang mengatur para peri dibawahnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku bertempur?"

 _"Apakah kau menginginkannya atau tidak?"_

Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana teriakan mengiba para manusia yang dibunuh oleh sang _Dark Soul_ saat itu.

 _Dark soul_ yang bernama Shikamaru.

 _Shikamaru yang merupakan kekasihnya._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sudah jadi hukum alam putih dan hitam hanya berjalan selaras tanpa bisa bersatu.

Meskipun Iblis dan Peri tak pernah berseteru secara terbuka sudah jelas bahwasannya mereka saling membenci.

Iblis yang selalu memangsa para manusia untuk memperkaya kekuatannya membuat Dewa mengunci mereka didunia bawah dengan meletakkan keduabelas _forces_ yang menjadi portal penghalang. Akhirnya hanya iblis tingkat rendah saja yang bisa keluar dari portal itu, sedangkan Iblis yang mempunyai kekuatan tinggi tak akan bisa menembusnya.

Raja Iblis yang geram pada Dewa pun mengutus satu ksatrianya untuk pergi ke Bumi.

Nara Shikamaru.

Ia pergi kebumi untuk mendapatkan cara melemahkan _portal forces_ menggunakan kekuatan _teleportasi_ yang membutuhkan dan menghabiskan banyak energi, apalagi ia melewati batas antara dunia manusia dan dunia bawah yang dihalangi _forces_.

Dan disanalah untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang peri yang menyentuh sisi terdalamnya.

"Shikamaru,"

"Ino,"

Lalu keduanya bertukar senyuman yang tulus hingga menggetarkan sanubari.

.

.

.

Tak terasa beberapa waktu telah terlewati sejak mereka kenal untuk pertama kalinya. Jika dulu mereka saling bertukar senyuman maka kali ini mereka bertukar senjata.

Ino memegang pedang _Ragnarok_ yang dikuasakan untuknya sejak ia diciptakan pertama kali.

Dengan kekuatan pengendali pikirannya ia berhasil membawa Shikamaru kedunia atas, meskipun ia tak tau apakah aman atau tidak bertarung disini namun akan lebih beresiko jika mereka harus bertarung diinti bumi.

 _Tap._

Ino menapakkan kakinya diatas lapisan air sungai yang membeku. Ini telaga suci Namura—tempat pertama kali ia dan Shikamaru bertemu.

 _Wush!_

 _Trang!_

Dua benda yang tercipta dari emas dan perak itu beradu. Ino menahan kekuatan Shikamaru hingga lapisan es yang menjadi pijakannya kini terlihat retak.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau ini," desis Shikamaru.

"Kau juga sama."

 _Trang!_

Sesuatu menyentuh ujung pedang keduanya yang sedang beradu.

"Salju," gumam Ino.

 _Dasshhh_.

Keduanya saling mundur dan menjaga jarak.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku membunuh," Shikamaru menggoreskan _n_ _ightmare_ nya keatas permukaan es.

"Jangan libatkan siapapun!" Ino merentangkan tangannya dan rantai emas yang selama ini menjadi _barier_ nya pun bergerak menjauh dan kemudian mengelilingi sudut tepi sungai dan memancarkan cahaya yang menyatu—mengungkung Ino dan Shikamaru didalamnya.

"Tsk!"

 _Sraaattt!_

Bayangan hitam Shikamaru muncul dan mengepung Ino semakin gencar.

Ino melayang, menebaskan pedang _Ragnarok_ nya dengan pola berputar dan kemudian membentuk segel dari darahnya sendiri.

 _Bats!_

Sekeliling Ino dilingkupi cahaya kemerahan samar.

Ia menatap Shikamaru yang hanya berdiri diam dan kemudian mulai terbang kearah Shikamaru dengan pedang yang terhunus.

Bayangan–bayangan hitam itu tak bisa mencegahnya.

Srat.

Ino menebaskan pedangnya ke leher Shikamaru, pria itu melompat mundur.

Bayangan hitamnya menyusut kembali.

 _Dug!_

 _Trang!_

 _Trang!_

Shikamaru bisa mengelak berapa kali dengan gesit dan kembali melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Jawab aku selagi aku berbaik hati Ino!"

Pedang mereka saling menekan, tatapan mereka saling bertemu—dititik ini Ino bisa merasakan kemarahan luar biasa yang melanda Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku? KENAPA?"

 _BLAR!_

 _BRAASSSHHH!_

Kekuatan gelap dan terang yang saling menekan malah beralih kebawah sana dan menyebabkan lapisan es pecah dengan air yang menyembur keluar dengan cepat.

Ino dan Shikamaru sekali lagi membuat jarak.

"Apa pernah sekali saja kau benar–benar... _menyayangiku_?"

Ino memandangi wajah Shikamaru, percikan didepan matanya yang berasal dari air sungai menambah kesan tampan dan rupawan.

Shikamaru memang sangat mempesona.

"Tidak."

Sebelum Ino sempat mengedipkan matanya Shikamaru sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menebas tubuhnya.

 _Sreet._

 _Tap._

Ino merasakan panas yang membakar salah satu sayapnya.

Ia melompat dan melayang diudara dan kemudian menatap Shikamaru dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Benar kata Yukata, aku tak seharusnya terpedaya oleh makhluk langit,"

Ino menatap wajah Shikamaru dengan mata yang berkilat dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah dulu kau ingin memanfaatkanku untuk mengambil _forces_?"

Shikamaru menatap terkejut ucapan peri itu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

 _Wussh_!

Shikamaru terpaku saat Ino sudah memunggunginya.

 _Sret_.

Ada luka baru yang meneteskan cairan berwarna hitam dari pipinya. Ino bergerak dengan kecepatan angin yang tak kasat mata.

"Yukata itulah yang mengatakannya padaku,"

 _Deg!_

Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin,"

 _Wushh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Trang!_

 _Trang!_

 _Srattt!_

"Aaaaaarggghhh!"

Ino meringis saat kaki kirinya terkena sayatan, sayapnya yang terluka menghambat pergerakan Ino hingga serangannya mulai tak stabil, ia beberapa kali mendapat luka karna gerakan Shikamaru yang mulai _agresif_.

.

.

.

 _Dalam kurun masa 30 tahun sekali, Ino bersama peri lainnya akan turun ke bumi kemudian tinggal selama yang mereka butuhkan dan dalam masa itu pula, sesekali Ino pergi menemui Shikamaru yang tinggal di dekat Sungai Namura._

 _"Kau kemari?"_

 _Terhitung sudah lebih dari 82 tahun sejak mereka bertemu._

 _"Aku mencarimu kemana–mana, kupikir kau sudah kembali kedunia bawah."_

 _"Belum, aku tak bisa kembali karna portalnya."_

 _"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Madam Anna,"_

 _Mereka berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai._

 _"Apakah berat bagimu tinggal disini?"_

 _"Tidak juga. Aku mulai menyukai manusia," Shikamaru melirik sosok disisinya "sedikit."_

 _"Kau masih belum menyukai mereka semua?"_

 _"Belum."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karna mereka berisik dan merepotkan."_

 _Ino tertawa, nadanya mendayu–dayu bersatu dengan alam. "Kau iblis yang aneh Shikamaru,"_

 _"Kurasa juga begitu," Shikamaru berhenti dan kemudian menoleh. "Apakah menyukaimu juga suatu keanehaan?"_

 _Ino mengerjapkan matanya dengan raut bingung, kemudian ia menggeleng._

 _"Tidak, karna aku juga menyukaimu."_

.

.

.

Shikamaru tak tau sejak kapan hatinya menjadi serapuh ini, apakah sejak 780 tahun yang lalu? Atau kah sejak ia menemukan sosok Ino—nya yang terjebak didalam kegelapan sendirian?

Sejak kapan pastinya ia tak tau.

Tapi Shikamaru merasakan dadanya bergemuruh saat ujung _Nightmare_ nya berhasil menusuk jantung peri dihadapannya.

 _Apa—apaan ini?_

.

.

.

.

 _Entah sudah berapa lama Shikamaru dan Ino menjalin kasih yang terajut secara diam—diam, entah sudah berapa lama mereka hanya saling bertemu tatap dan berjalan beriringan setiap ada kesempatan._

 _Karna mereka berasal dari jiwa yang berbeda, maka tiap Shikamaru tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Ino maka kulit gadis itu akan terbakar dan Shikamaru akan menyerap kekuatan itu._

 _Tentu saja itu bukan kehendak Shikamaru, sudah hukum alam rasanya._

 _Tapi memori manis dan memabukkan mereka harus terhenti saat perintah kembali bagi Shikamaru diwajibkan._

 _Shikamaru kembali kedunia bawah dan memberikan laporannya tentang forces._

 _Semua forces memang sempurna tapi yang keduabelas adalah yang paling rapuh, jika mereka bisa mencurinya maka portal akan rusak._

 _Ia sudah menemukan cara masuk ke inti bumi, sayangnya yang bisa menyentuh batu forces hanyalah para peri._

 _"Kalau begitu bawa satu peri dan suruh ia mengambil forces untuk kita," ujar Raja iblis._

 _Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk patuh._

 _"Aku yakin alasanmu mengulur waktu selama ini untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan peri itu, ia akan berguna jika kau bisa membawanya kemari,"_

 _Jiwa Shikamaru meronta tapi kepalanya tertunduk dalam._

.

.

.

 _"Ino,"_

 _Ino tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk terkejut saat mendapati sosok pria bermata kelam itu dihadapannya. Sudah hampir beberapa waktu sejak ia tak pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya._

 _Dan sekarang pria itu ada dihadapannya, menyender dibawah pohon plum didekat sungai Nakamura._

 _"Shikamaru," serunya dengan nada yang sarat akan bahagia—ia hampir saja berlari memeluk pria itu kalau Shikamaru tak berlutut diatas pasir dan menundukan kepalanya dalam—dalam._

 _"Maafkan aku, Ino." bisiknya, ia tak mau membawa Ino kedalam kegelapan sebenarnya. Ia takut cahaya suci Ino akan rusak karnanya._

 _Debur ombak yang membelah hening tengah malam membuat Ino makin sesak mendengar perkataan kekasihnya._

 _"A—ada apa?"_

 _"Maukah kau ikut denganku, Ino?"_

 _Ino kehilangan kata–katanya._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Darah biru keluar dari sela bibirnya, sedetik sebelum Shikamaru menancapkan _Nightmare_ ke jantungnya ia telah membuang _Ragnarok_ miliknya jauh–jauh.

Hati Ino berdenyut melihat wajah bermandikan cahaya matahari dihadapannya adalah wajah kekasih hatinya.

Pikirannya berputar dan mengingat perkataan Madam Anna beberapa saat lalu.

" _Apakah kau menginginkannya atau tidak?,"_

Ino terdiam dan menutup matanya erat–erat.

"Tidak Madam, maafkan aku karna sudah berdosa pada Dewa.x

Tak ada jawaban dari Madam Anna, Ino melanjutkan ucapannya yang terjeda, "Peristiwa 780 tahun yang lalu juga salahku. Aku lalai dan memberikan kekuatanku padanya."

" _Kau tak bersalah Ino, mulai detik ini kau dibebaskan dari tugasmu mengemban dua belas forces, bumi sudah stabil dan saatnya kau menyelesaikan apa yang selama ini membuatmu tersiksa. Dewa memberkatimu.x_

Ino membuka matanya lagi, dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Ia ingat apa yang menjadi awal ini semua.

.

.

.

" _Maukah kau ikut denganku?"_

 _Ino ikut menjatuhkan dirinya diatas pasir kemudian memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat._

 _Chhasss._

 _Asap hitam dengan butir–butir jiwa mengelilingi Ino, tubuh sang peri terbakar._

 _"Ino!"_

 _Shikamaru mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ino, namun gadis itu malah menciumnya dengan lembut._

 _Shikamaru bisa merasakan seluruh sel ditubuhnya terbakar karna kekuatan Ino melingkupinya._

 _Ia membalas ciuman itu sampai akhirnya Ino memisahkan diri darinya._

 _Shikamaru berpikir itu jawaban aku bersedia. "Aku akan menunggumu besok disini, Ino."_

 _Sedangkan Ino berpikir itu ucapan selamat tinggal. "Shikamaru..."_

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sesaat sebelum Shikamaru datang, sosok iblis perempuan berambut biru kehitaman menemuinya.

"Pergilah selagi kau bisa dari Shikamaru,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nara Shikamaru sudah mengkhianati kami, ia akan melakukan perlawanan dengan para Peri menentang Dewa! Ia ksatria paling hebat yang pernah ada! Ia memperdayaimu."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Terserah kau mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi Shikamaru pasti akan memintamu ikut bersamanya,"

Ino tercekat.

"Shikamaru sudah mengambil alih kerajaan kami, ia sudah membunuh Raja terdahulu,"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Srat_!

Shikamaru menarik _Nightmare_ nya dari jantung Ino, ia menatap linglung ke seliling tak percaya.

"Kau bisa menghindarinya!" serunya tak terima.

 _Bruk_.

Tubuh Ino jatuh berlutut diatas lapisan es.

Cahaya matahari merekah di ufuk timur.

Setelah sekian lama yang ia tahu dalam kegelapan, Matahari akhirnya menyinarinya.

"Aku tak hanya menyayangimu," Ino memejamkan kedua bola matanya. " _aku benar–benar mencintaimu,_ " bisik Ino sumbang.

Shikamaru segera memeluk tubuh Ino sebelum ia sempat berpikir, matanya memanas.

"Vallerina Ino! Bangunlah." teriaknya saat mata Ino tertutup.

"Ino!"

"Ino kumohon!"

Ino menggeleng kuat—kuat. "Shikamaru—,"

"Ino, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Ino! Jadi kumohon! Kumohon!"

.

.

.

 _Shikamaru menggeram tak percaya, ia menunggu Ino selama dua hari disini tapi sosoknya tak juga muncul._

 _Apa Ino mengkhianatinya? Tidak! Tidak mungkin._

 _Sosok iblis cantik datang menghampirinya, itu Yukata._

 _Salah satu prajurit iblis yang paling dipercaya Lord._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Kita tak bisa menundanya lagi Shikamaru! Ku dengar para peri mempersiapkan armor."_

 _"Armor?"_

 _"Ya, kau diperdayai peri itu. Ia mengkhianatimu," Yukata berujar dengan tatapan sedih. "Ia akan membunuh kita semua."_

 _Lalu Yukata segera menghilang, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terpaku seorang diri merenungi perkatannya._

 _Ino tak mungkin mengkhianatinya 'kan?_

 _Saat malam telah menyapa Shikamaru tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari menuju pintu inti bumi—yang terletak tepat ditengah sungai Namura. Dari awal Shikamaru memang mengetahui akses masuk inti bumi disini—melompat masuk dan entah bagaimana bisa ia mengambil forces kedua belas tanpa susah payah._

 _Shikamaru bisa mentoleransi semua hal, tapi tidak dengan pengkhianatan._

 _Itu melukainya._

 _Orang tuanya adalah makhluk langit, namun diusir karna tuduhan pengkhianatan, padahal orangtuanya lah yang telah makhluk langit khianati, tapi mereka bertindak bahwa orang tuanya adalah pelaku pengkhianatan hingga Shikamaru terlahir di dunia bawah karna hanya Raja Iblislah yang menawarkan perlindungan bagi Ayah dan Ibunya._

 _Sayangnya tak semua makhluk iblis berlaku sama, sebagian menghina dan bahkan mencaci maki orangtuanya dengan mengejeknya para pengkhianat membuat Shikamaru tumbih dalam penghianaan sebagai lambang pengkhianat._

 _Sejak saat itu Shikamaru tak terima dengan segala bentuk pengkhiatan, ia akan menebas habis kepala siapapun yang mengkhianatinya._

 _Termasuk kekasihnya sendiri._

 _Lalu perang itu terjadi, Shikamaru menghancurkan hampir sebagian banyak kota Jepang, ia bahkan nyaris meluluh lantakan itu semua._

 _Anehnya adalah, para peri tampak tak siap dengan serangan Shikamaru._

 _Apalagi kekasihnya. Ia jatuh tersungkur dengan luka dalam disekujur tubuh rapuhnya._

 _"Nara Shikamaru! Aku menghukummu terpenjara dalam kegelapan sampai waktu yang ditentukan!" Madam Anna—begitulah yang pernah ia dengar memgatakannya sembari menunjukan sebuah tongkat padanya._

 _Dan Shikamaru terkurung dalam gelap tak berujung, tak berdasar._ _Tertidur selama hampir 200 tahun didalam peti mati, dan ketika ia bergerak keluar._ _Ia melihat keanehan._

 _Dunia berubah._

 _Ada bangunan tinggi yang nyaris menyentuh langit, ada kotak–kotak berjalan diatas tanah disebagian kota. Ada benda besar bercahaya yang dipasang dimana—mana._

 _Shikamaru bertanya–tanya berapa waktu telah ia lewatkan?_

 _Ia terduduk disalah satu bangunan paling tinggi yang ada dan kemudian memandang langit senja yang menyilaukan, lalu kemudian ia tak sengaja menemukan Yukata disalah satu kesibukkan para manusia._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?!"_

 _"Ka—kau! Shika—shikamaru?!"_

 _"Jawab aku apa yang terjadi!"_

 _"Ya—sudah lama berlalu, sud—sudah 200 tahun— lebih sejak...kematianmu."_

 _"Kematian?" Shikamaru merasakan bayangan melintas dimatanya "Itu benar," desisnya._

 _"Kenapa Raja iblis membiarkanku saat itu?" sergah Shikamaru saat ia menemukan potongan yang tak bisa ia lupakan. "Kenapa kau mengatakan para peri telah menyiapkan armor padahal mereka tak ada persiapan? Kenapa!"_

 _"Aku tak bi—bisa menceritakannya, maafkan aku Shikamaru!"_

 _Bayangan hitam Shikamaru memecah diri menjadi banyak kemudian berubah menjadi tali elastis yang mengikat seluruh permukaan tubuh Yukata._

 _Ia terbekuk ditempat._

 _"Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu melihatnya,"_

 _Shikamaru meraih kepala Yukata dan entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa melihat apa yang pernah dialami Yukata dengan jelas—ia hanya mengikuti insting dan nalurinya._

 _Bagi Raja iblis Shikamaru adalah ancaman, bisa saja sewaktu–waktu ia mengkhianati sang Raja karna tau terlalu banyak._

 _Itu sebabnya ia menciptakan kondisi yang dipicu oleh kedekatannya dengan Ino. Kondisi pemberontakan yang kemudian mengantarkan perdamaian bagi makhluk langit dan Iblis. Dengan begitu setelah kematian Shikamaru para iblis di izinkan memiliki wilayah sendiri didunia atas asal tidak membuat masalah._

 _"Apa? Apa—apaan ini!" Emosi Shikamaru meninggi hingga tanpa ia sadari bayangan hitamnya mengerat dan mencekik tubuh dihadapannya._

 _"Aaaaarrrghh!"_

 _Yukata bisa merasakan napasnya terputus—putus. "Shi—ka,"_

 _Draaaatt._

 _Crassshh._

 _Ujung tombak berubah meruncing dan menembus tubuh rampingnya._

 _Tubuh Yukata menghilang bersamaan dengan bayangan hitam Shikamaru yang kembali menyusut. Darah hitam membasahi penglihatan Shikamaru._

 _._

.

.

 _Nyawa Shikamaru dan seluruh prajuritnya adalah persembahan menuju kedamaian itu._

 _Nama Shikamaru menjadi kambing hitam atas apa yang terjadi selama ini._

 _Ino tak mengkhianatinya, pengkhianat sesungguhnya bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya._

 _Dan hal terakhir Shikamaru inginkan hanyalah kematian setelahnya._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Ia berjalan tak tentu arah dan kemudian kakinya kembali ke sungai Namura. Jatuh terduduk diatas pasir. Bahkan sosok yang selama ini ia abdi telah mengkhianatinya._

 _Shikamaru menatap tangannya sendiri._

 _Stone forces yang pernah ia curi telah ia ubah menjadi pedang yang mengisap jiwa. Shikamaru tak bisa menusuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Bayangan hitam yang selalu mengikutinya itu adalah jiwa ayahnya yang akan bergerak sendiri melindungi dirinya._

 _Bahkan Nightmare tak bisa menyentuhnya._

 _Saat Shikamaru mendongak, ia menemukan langit yang telah berubah gelap._

 _Hatinya berdenyut—denyut mengingat sosok Ino._

 _Ino, apa kau bisa memberikanku kematian?_

 _Selama waktu yang berlalu yang digunakan Shikamaru mencari Ino, Shikamaru membunuh semua iblis yang ia temui tanpa pandang bulu, ia terus membunuh mereka yang berada dalam jangkauannya, namun hal itu malah makin memperburuk Nightmare—nya. Seakan tak pernah cukup, hasrat membunuh yang dikeluarkan pedang Shikamaru makin kuat, tak terkendali. Ia takut sewaktu—waktu pedang itu mengambil alih kesadarannya dan membunuh apapun yang tampak dimatanya._

 _Shikamaru memilih untuk mengembalikan pedangnya ketempat seharusnya—tempat 12 forces berada, ditengah sungai Namura._

 _Dan kemudian Shikamaru menemukan—nya disana._

 _Duduk ditengah kegelapan seorang diri dengan mata terpejam._

 _Hatinya berdetak mendapati kecantikan agung yang dipancarkan Ino—nya._

 _Ino—nya sendirian ditengah kegelapan._

 _Dan itu karnanya._

 _Karnanya yang telah mencuri stone dan membuat Ino menggantikan stone forces selanjutnya._

 _Karnanya yang bodoh dan diperdayai oleh Lord yang selalu ia percayai._

 _Aku pantas mati._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Shikamaru hanya ingin Ino meniadakannya dari bumi ini dan semuanya selesai, rasa bersalah karna ia telah mengkhianati Ino, rasa bersalah karna ia yang membuat Ino terperangkap dalam gelap tak berujung sendirian, itu semua pantas dibayar dengan kematiannya.

"Shikamaru,"

Asap berwarna hitam muncul disekiling tubuh Ino, Shikamaru panik dan hendak melepaskan pelukan itu tapi Ino mencegahnya "Jangan!"

Shikamaru merasakan hatinya berdenyut.

"Begini lebih baik, disini sangat dingin."

"Kau terluka Ino, dan jika aku memelukmu seperti ini kau akan semakin kehilangan energimu,"

"Aku takut... Shika,"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya yang makin memberat "aku takut kegelapan."

Shikamaru menatap manik langit dihadapannya.

Asap dengan butir jiwa yang berterbangan disisi Ino membuatnya sesak napas.

"Tapi setiap mengingatmu, ketakutanku hilang—," Ino merasakan napasnya terhenti. "Karna aku tau kau akan menyinariku, kau Matahariku—,"

"Maafkan aku, Ino," bisik Shikamaru sembari merapatkan tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. "Ku mohon bertahanlah! Ku mohon . . ."

"Dikehidupan keduaku nanti, aku ingin menjadi bunga." Ino memaksakan senyumannya.

Airmata Shikamaru jatuh kepipi Ino.

"Bunga yang akan selalu mekar saat matahari menyinarinya, jadi aku akan selalu mengingatmu,"

Shikamaru menemempatkan bibirnya diatas bibir Ino, memotong ucapan sang peri.

Ino— _nya_.

Kekasih— _nya_.

Bukan ini yang ia pinta, ia hanya ingin Ino menghukumnya untuk semua dosa yang telah ia lakukan pada Ino.

"Jangan bicara lagi!"

Dan kecupan lembut itu kembali terjadi diselilngi air mata keduanya.

 _Wussshhh_ ~

Angin menerpa dan dalam sekejap tubuh itu menghilang, menjadi debu halus yang keberadaanya tak diketahui. Tak ada yang sadar, bahkan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memeluknya tak tahu kapan tubuh itu hilang dari pelukannya. Shikamaru menangis lagi.

Ino.

Ino— _nya_.

Ia memusatkan emosinya dan meninju lapisan es dibawahnya.

 _BLAR!_

Lapisan es itu kembali pecah dan memuncratkan banyak air.

Shikamaru menunduk dalam dan merasakan perih mengoyak hatinya.

Keheningan merajai sekelilingnya saat butiran debu keemasan menghilang diangkasa, sebagian menyentuh permukaan tanah dan menjelma menjadi bibit–bibit baru.

Sekali lagi ia kehilangan sosok penting dihidupnya.

Untuk berapa lama ia terpaku ditempatnya sejak tadi, Shikamaru merasakan hatinya teremat perih.

Ia hanya duduk disana sembari memandangi pedangnya yang kini berwarna putih perak, tak ada hasrat membunuh, tak ada wangi bunga.

Darah Ino menyucikan _Nightmare_ itu.

"Ino..."

Entah berapa waktu telah terlewati, Shikamaru tak bisa melakukan apapun sampai sebentuk suara menegurnya.

"Nara Shikamaru,"

Ia mendongak menatapi sosok berambut merah muda panjang bermata keemasan yang kini menatapnya angkuh.

"Aku bersedia menghidupkan kekasihmu kembali."

.

.

.

Dalam terpaan keheningan awal musim semi, bunga berwarna putih terterpa lembutnya angin.

Bunga _Daisy_ yang terlihat polos dan murni.

Adalah wujud seorang peri yang berada dikegelapan sangat lama.

Ia hanya bisa mekar saat Matahari menyinarinya, karna keberadaan Matahari bahkan lebih penting dari oksigen dan air yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

 _Karna ia tak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa cahaya lagi._

 _Karna hanya Matahari yang bisa membawa ia menghangat lagi._

 _Karna Matahari adalah Shikamaru—nya._

 _Yang sangat ia cintai tanpa syarat._

 _._

.

.

 **FIN**

Ha. Floo gak bisa berkata apa—apa lagi.

Oke fic ini emang agak ehm— _akward_?— jadi kalau mau _flame_ yang sok atuh, dan juga ini _genre fantasy_ pertama yang milik Floo. Kalau memungkinkan lanjutannya _fantasy_ juga dengan bunga yang berbeda hahaha *dor XD

Moga kalian suka ya.

 **Samarinda, 07 Februari 2016.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

 **Long Live ShikaIno**!


End file.
